


Forever in Blue Jeans

by soft_and_bold



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Denim, F/M, Fashion Disaster, Jeans, Memes, TAZ - Freeform, This Is STUPID, Wedding Planning, Weddings, a jedding, alot of denim, blupjeans, i think this counts as crack?????, im really sorry for this dissapointment, jeans wedding, the adventure zone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_and_bold/pseuds/soft_and_bold
Summary: Lup is a disappointment regarding the theme of her wedding. Denim adventures abound as our lovesick hero and her twin embark on the most heartfelt journey of their life, the planning of a semi-ironic wedding.





	Forever in Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i got dragged into a TAZ groupchat because of Lup wearing a denim wedding dress and then i got over excited about how ABSOLUTELY AWFUL THAT WOULD BE. And behold this garbage masterpiece.
> 
> xx

THE JEDDING: Blupjeans

'Uh... Taako I wanted to talk to you about an idea I had for the wedding' Lup had a sly grin plastered on her freckled face. 

'Well out with it'

'I want a denim wedding dress'. 

Taako's face fell, mouth open wide trying to find words that would voice his outrage at his sisters absolutely terrible idea.   
Spluttering he finally managed to ask why on this good earth would she want to do that?  
'It's DENIM LULU. The fashion wizards and high elves all denounced the use of denim as a reasonable fabric MILLENIA AGO. It’s just so' he shivered and scrunched up his face ‘… hideous.’ 

'Listen. Bro. His last name is Bluejeans. It's perfect. Stupid yes. But perfect. You gotta help me'. Something about her smile and enthusiasm told Taako that the idea was much more idiotic than perfect. Yet he still allowed himself to be roped into what would surely be a fashion monstrosity of a wedding. And really that was the worst ind of monstrosity, despite living in a world of literal monsters. 

 But he would do anything for his sister. And she knew it.  

It started with the wedding dress. Just a simple denim corset with a beautiful white train that glistened with ethereal glitter. And they were both crying and hugging when they bought it because she was so beautiful. Even if she was wearing denim to her own wedding and being a huge disappointment to all things good, pure and wholesome, in the world. She pulled up the skirt to reveal dark denim jeans, proceeded to pull a ridiculous pose and then winked, fully aware of the ridiculousness of the situtation. 

 

He groaned and ruffled her hair. 

Lup never did anything half-heartedly, throwing herself into things at full capacity. Even designing horrible weddings. 

 

Then the shoes happened, dark blue denim covered cros. As soon as she saw them she clutched them to her chest and laughed 'Taako look at these they're hideous. I need them'. Taako shook his head but they bought them anyway. Horrid shoes fit for a total disgrace of a wedding. Taako made up his mind that he would burn these shoes as soon as he possibly could. They were giving him a headache just from being in close proximity to him.

 

Later that evening the two siblings sat with their feet in a river.   
'You do know this wedding is a blemish on all beautiful and good things everywhere right Lup?'   
She smiled softly 'Yeah you idiot that's the point. It's a blue wedding. Terrible and ironic but it's ours. A blupjeans wedding so to speak. And you can't do SHIT with our last name. Ain't no such thing as a Taaco. May as well run with what we've got, you know? And I love Barry.' 

Taako pushed her into the water for being too damn sentimental. 

'Next think you'll want a denim coated wedding cake with some awful pun. "Forever in blue jeans" or something equally sappy and idiotic'. 

She splashed water at him 'GREAT IDEA THANKS TAAKO!' 

The cake was definitely made, and no matter how many times Taako tried to smash it, set it on fire, or transform it into an aesthetically pleasing form it remained how it was. Blue, ugly, with ‘Forever in blue jeans’ iced onto the sides.


End file.
